1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp and, particularly, to a lightweight LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
As highly effective light sources, LED lamps are widely used in various fields. An LED lamp includes a number of LEDs, and most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the LED lamp. Generally, the LED lamp utilizes a heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the LEDs.
A conventional LED lamp includes a heat sink, a number of LED modules mounted on the heat sink, and a frame holding the heat sink and the LED modules therein. Each of the LED modules includes a LED and a reflector cooperated therewith. Generally, the frame, the heat sink and the reflector each are made of metal, and therefore the LED lamp may have a heavy weight and high manufacture cost.
What is needed, therefore, is a lightweight LED lamp which can overcome the described limitations.